With Me
by JateSkateFate815
Summary: Chloe almost dies for Clark and he goes to visit her at the hospital. Chlark one-shot.


**With Me **

**A/N: Song fic that's based off of the song "With Me" by Sum 41. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the song "With Me." **

**

* * *

**

"Chloe?" Clark walked over to her bed and he sat down in the chair next to her. Her eyes fluttered open. " Clark?" She asked hoarsely. He reached over to the side of the table and he handed her the glass of water that was on top of it.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel like I just got stabbed in the stomach." She grimaced at her memories of getting stabbed.

"You're lucky to be alive." He told her.

"I know…I just wish I could heal _myself _too," she joked.

"Chloe, stop. You almost died." He snapped. _I guess it's too soon for jokes, _she thought. Clark sat in the room staring at her. It was as if he was trying to take a mental picture of her. But it was different. He looked sad. It was then when she realized what he was doing.

"Thinking about what life would be like without me?" She said quietly.

He nodded. A lonely tear fell down his face. That was all he could think about. He didn't know what he would do if she died. She meant too much to him to lose her. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself. "I-I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you died," his voice broke.

Chloe wiped a tear from her own eye. " Clark, I'm alive. And that's all that matters."

She moved her hand to where Clark's was resting on the side of the bed. "I just want you to stay here with me…Please?"

Clark nodded and smiled a little bit.

_I don't want this moment  
To ever end  
Where everything's nothing, without you_

Chloe flashed him one of her award winning smiles. "Thank you, Clark."

_I'd wait here forever just to, to see you smile,  
Cause it's true, I am nothing without you. _

They stared into each other's eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Chloe."

Chloe smiled, "The 'Man of Steel' wouldn't know what to do without me?"

"I wish I could go back in time and," he stopped as he tried to think of the right words to say, "fix things." He thought about all of the times that he'd screwed her over. He thought about Lana. They were mistakes. Chloe was right in front of him all this time and he never noticed.

Chloe nodded. "Me, too." She thought about all the times she had betrayed him. Working with Lionel…

_Through it all, I made my mistakes.  
I stumble and fall,  
But I mean these words._

"You know…It's funny how you never notice how much people mean to you until they're almost taken from you." Clark said to her. "I don't want that to happen, Chloe."

"Me neither."

"You have always been there for me. No matter what has happened, you've always been there for me…" He said as he broke their gaze into each other's eyes. He removed his hand from under hers and he looked down at the floor. "I was talking about you, you know. About the mistakes I've made."

Chloe looked up at him nervously. "Oh?"

"You were standing in front of me this entire time and I've never even noticed. Until now. Chloe, I love you."

_I want you to know  
With everything, I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul_

"Clark," she whispered. Her voice shook. She put her hand back on top of Clark's and she felt his skin tingle. It made her smile. "I love you, too."

_I hold onto these moments you know _

They both met each others' gazes and smiled. "I don't want to lose you, Chloe."

She nodded. "I didn't want to lose you either, Clark. That's why I almost died for you."

_'Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
That I won't let go_

"You would've died," she continued. "He would've killed you. The kryptonite was…" Her voice broke and she stopped. She took in a deep breath and she wiped her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you either." Tears dropped down her cheeks. "If you hadn't gotten me to the hospital in time…"

"It's okay, Chlo." He wiped the tears away from her eyes. He stood up and he leaned over until he was inches away from her face. He kissed her deeply, passionately. It was a kiss that said everything they were thinking. Everything that they were feeling.

_Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt.  
And pieces of memories fall to the ground.  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go.  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._  
_  
All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
Have come to an end_

They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. It was a stare that seemed to say just as much as the kiss did.

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
That I won't let go._

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked it!! That was not the whole song, just so you know. I hope I did okay. It was my first song-fic. **


End file.
